Starmoon flowers
by manuchancastle
Summary: Kagome only wanted to take along seeds of those beautiful flowers. Having forgotten them at the sengokujidai, she returns back to fetch them. How to entwine a special flower pattern of ancient times, a big white injured something and hilarious scenes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I write for pure enjoyment and gain no profit from writing or publishing these stories. These stories are completely fictional.

Kagome only wanted to take along seeds of those beautiful flowers. Having forgotten them at the sengokujidai, she returns back to fetch them. How to entwine a special flower pattern of ancient times, a big white injured something and hilarious scenes? Read on to find out and please leave comments on how well I am doing!

Kagome-Sesshoumaru, rating just to be safe.

I am still looking for a beta!!

onna – woman

Sengokujidai –age of the warring states

taijiya – demon exterminator

„You know, I will be here for you in exactly two week, so don't dare to be late again, wench!" Inuyasha growled as he watched Kagome climbing up the rim of the bone-eaters-well. "And I would suggest you don't always come to sneak around when I am doing my homework! SIT boy!" came the answer from Kagome who could barely control her anger, but managed to hold her smiling facade in place.

'I never know what's going on in her brain by only judging her outside expression' Inuyasha mused, while making intimate contact with the green grass, not being able to move any limb. He had just been watching her happy smiling face when he was sat to the grounds out of the blue. He hated being sat so much! 

"What have I done to deserve that, stupid onna!?" he spat at her after the spell had finally worn off. When he managed to stand up again, he could only watch Kagome jumping into the well. A faint violet light confirmed that she had left the Sengokujidai.

"Just do what you want, I'm not interested anyway!" Inuyasha glanced at the weird well for another time before he headed back to the village. He would just wait there for her return, more or less patiently. He didn't look forward to those two long weeks, as the perverted monk, little Shippo, the taijiya and her loyal cat demon Kirara had gone to visit Sango's destroyed village while they had time. Perhaps it would be the best to invest some time into training Tetsusaiga's new techniques.

In the meantime Kagome arrived in her own time, it was nearly three month ago since she had visited her family and she longed to spend some relaxing days with them. Inuyasha could sometimes be a real prick without even noticing it. Was it so difficult to be a little nicer to her? Without her he would never be able to find all the shards. Well, without her the shikon no tama would have never been broken apart. On the other hand he would still be plucked on the tree bound by Kikyo's arrow. She should have let him be were he was in the first place. 'But then I would have never met Sango, Miroku and Shippo and all those weirdos like Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Myoga!' she reminded herself.

She climbed up the ladder her grandfather had constructed so she would be able to get out of the well on her own. When she opened the heavy wooden door that lead out of the well house she noticed that it was already getting dark outside and some stars were sparkling at the dark blue sky. As it was in the middle of spring, the night air wasn't that chilly anymore and Kagome took a swift stroll around the familiar buildings to see if everything was the same as ever. Goshinboku's leaves were juicy and green and her mother had planted some flowers next to the ancient tree, which would blossom soon.

Suddenly she remembered the seeds from the moonstarflowers that she wanted to bring along. Here in present Japan those pristine red flowers were extinct. 'I bet mom would be eager to see them blooming in our garden! Now would be just the right time to implant them. I should go back and fetch them, yep, that's what I gonna do!'

Having made up her mind, Kagome ran back to the well, still her heavy yellow backpack on her shoulders. Her friends would be surprised to see her back so soon, she thought when she let go of the ladder. The familiar violet light engulfed her right after she had touched the bottom of the well, leading the way to the warring ages. 

It was so silent, she noticed, too silent. Her family's shrine was also quiet, as it was situated on a hill of the outskirts of the city, but this atmosphere on the other side of the well was silent in a creepy way today. She took a quick look at the admirable medieval sky as there were much more stars visible than in her time.

Usually she could hear all sorts of noise coming from the forest surrounding the well. Something was off… Under normal circumstances she would have thrown her bag out of the well so it would be easier for her to climb out. But as it seemed that there was something out of place it wouldn't be a good idea to do that.

Having attached that extra weight she had to be very careful not to break the rather delicate vines and bump back on the ground. She reached for the strongest looking root and slowly began mounting up the wall. When she finally reached the last few inches that separated her from the outside world she again listened for any hint of danger.

Nothing... ah, what was that, a faint whimpering noise? She rose her head so that her eyes were even with the rim of the well to be able to get a glimpse of the place she thought she had heard something. But again, nothing. Kagome narrowed her eyes and concentrated all her senses at those trees which were slightly bowing with the wind that had just started to come up. Was there something white lurking out behind that bush?

'What I am to do now? Should I just jump back to present or should I investigate what ever that is out there? Or should I simply rush to Kaede's village and tell Inuyasha? What if that thing is a demon and catches me before I get there? But if it is whimpering, it could be injured... That wouldn't present any danger, now would it?' With that last thought Kagome regained her courage and crawled over the rim of the well. As silent as possible she moved closer to the place where she thought she had spotted that white thing. Again that whimpering! She accelerated her speed and stumbled over a log. When she had gained her composure she nearly stumbled again.

There was a large white furry animal lying between the trees. It was terribly wounded, blood pouring out of its heavily injured fangs, neck and belly. Then she noticed a little girl clad in an orange-white checked yukata kneeling before the huge mouth, gently patting it. "Sesshoumaru-sama, should I go to the village and find the miko Kagome, I am sure she can help you!" the little girl whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Those are Sesshoumaru and Rin!' Kagome now recognised the situation she was in.

At that moment the white dog yelped and tried to turn its head in her direction. "Did you hear something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin finally understood and slowly shifted her gaze from the injured demon to Kagome. Some colour returned to Rin's white suffering face and she jumped up. "Lady Kagome! Please help Sesshoumaru-sama! I will do anything if you help him!" Again tears swelled up in Rin's eyes.

"Uhm, let me have a look at his wounds and I do what I can. If you could fetch me some fresh water from the brook just north of here, I will prepare everything needed." She couldn't say no to that pleading girl, she had to try the impossible. Her mother always told her to be calm when confronted with an emergency and now she wanted to follow that advice, even if he was her sworn enemy.

"Hai, I will be back in a few minutes. Thank you so much, Lady Kagome!" with that she ran off with the iron bucket Kagome had handed her from her heavy bag. Another faint yelp came from Sesshoumaru after Rin had disappeared. Kagome looked wearily at his abused body. 'Why is he still in his dog form? What has happened to him? Perhaps I'll get some answers later. I really hope I can help him... he has once saved my butt even if it was unintentional.'

"You know, I really try to help you, so don't bite me!" Kagome glanced at his head when she realized that his eyes were closed. "His condition seems to be worse than I thought. I have to do something, quick!" Kagome muttered. She took the log she had fallen over before and found some more thinner branches, laying them on a pile, adding some dried moss. Then she took out her lighter in order to start a fire. 'Please, don't go out!' she prayed when Rin arrived with the now filled container. "Thank you Rin, now we need some stones, as big as you can carry!" "I am already on my way!" the little girl answered, scooting off. Together they managed to prop them around the dancing fire in order to put the water over the radiating heat. 

Then Kagome opened a small grey package and poured the contents into the now boiling water, stirring the liquid a few times with a wooden spoon. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you? Please wake up!" Rin pleaded.

"That was all for now, little Rin. Try to get some sleep in my sleeping bag and when you wake up, your lord will be as healthy and strong as ever, I promise!" Kagome tried to calm the worrying girl. "Thank you so much! I believe in you!" with that Rin crawled into the bag provided by the miko. After some minutes Kagome heard the exhausted girl finally breathing out evenly and calmly.

Then Kagome turned to the demonlord to feel his heartbeat by touching the uninjured side of his neck. She finally let out a breath when she found his faint but steady pulse. "I do what I can to heal your injuries but you have to stay conscious in order for me to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I write for pure enjoyment and gain no profit from writing or publishing these stories. These stories are completely fictional.

Thanks a lot for your reviews – they make me happy!! (and more eager to continue writing)

ah, one more question - do you like the size of the chapters or do you want to have more words in one chapter? I have already progressed a little with the story but I still want to know what you think about my ideas or if you have any ideas yourself - please tell me!

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!

ok, on with the story...

Then Kagome turned to the demonlord to feel his heartbeat by touching the uninjured side of his neck. She finally let out a breath when she found his faint but steady pulse. "I do what I can to heal your injuries but you have to stay conscious in order for me to do that."

Before she let go of his soft fur, she could feel something else pulsating in a different rhythm. Sesshoumaru must have also sensed her noticing that vibration and tried to move his right paw. Kagome walked to his right side and recognised the tip of a sword. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru didn't manage to move enough, so she drew a bit nearer to see what he was hiding there.

Some strange aura called out to her from within that sword which made her touch it. Immediately some soothing feeling tingled up her hand. 'Is that Tenseiga, the healing sword?' Kagome thought. The taiyoukai uttered a faint growl when Kagome made contact with his weapon. 'I have to get it out from under his torso, but how?' she pondered along when she heard a low and soft voice in her head. 'I won't hurt you, I promise, but please help that injured puppy of mine!'

'Am I going insane – was that just Tenseiga speaking to me?' Kagome wondered. Like an answer she again heard that voice. 'I will guide you through the whole process, you just have to believe in your own talents, and in myself of course.' – 'Whatever! I just can't leave and let him die in that state. Is that enough of believing?' Kagome directed her thoughts to the pulsating sword. 'That's most certainly more than enough to reach our goal!' Kagome heard the weapon chuckle inside her mind.

Somewhat convinced she laid both of her hands on the sharp looking edge of the sword and carefully pulled it out. She noticed Sesshoumaru clenching his fangs together when during the course of action some blood dripped out of the wound across his gut. Examining her hands there were no cuts or wounds at all, the sword had not lied to her.

Eventually she took Tenseiga with her and put it into the water. The wondrous blade sucked all of the liquid out of the bucket. Now she had to clean the sore cuts, following the advice the sword was giving her. She returned to the nearly unconscious demonlord and held the Tenseiga over his injuries, beginning with the large one at his stomach. Soon droplets of the before prepared potion poured out of its tip. A jolt ran through the dog's body when the liquid reached its aim, making him slightly shiver. Instinctually Kagome patted his paw gently which seemed to comfort his very form.

Then she held her right hand over the now disinfected wound that had also stopped bleeding. A pink glow emanated from her fingers, closing the cuts slowly. 'I have to concentrate if I want this to heal smoothly without any lasting scars.' Kagome put all her strength in healing the cold and untouchable taiyoukai as if she had been doing that for all of her life. It would not do that this dangerous but beautiful creature had to continue its never ending live with such imperfectness, she thought sarcastically.

'It must have been Tenseiga that has activated that dormant ability' she concluded really surprised, she had not spent too much thinking about what she had been doing before as her only goal had been to save him. 'It would be great if from now on I could always perform healing with such ease and comfort… Hopefully I have not made a suicidal mistake in helping him… But I could not have let him be in that wounded state. Ah, we will see, who knows what it was good for… Thinking negative won't get him and me anywhere!'

Quite worn out by her deeds, she inspected the wounds if they were closed and if they didn't seem infectious. Finally pleased with her work, she noticed that she didn't hold Tenseiga anymore. 'I must have laid it aside when I patted his incredibly fluffy fur.' She found it next to his even fluffier tail.

'You have nearly accomplished your task, we just have to find a save place for him now. He is too weak to stand against any enemy at this condition, but he would never admit that.' the sword told her. 'I could take him to Inuyasha – nah, that's a bad idea, that would cause too many problems and would perhaps weaken his state by infuriating him. Hm, I could take him back home, but in his dog form Rin and me would never be able to carry him to the well! What should I do? Besides, why is he still in his beast form?' Kagome demanded.

'He was too weak to change back to his human form. Now that could be altered. Take me along and touch the crescent moon on his forehead along with your healing power. That should do the trick!' Tensaiga informed her.

So Kagome again approached the now not so mighty looking demonlord. Her pink aura flowed out of her palm and enveloped the huge dog. When she finally made contact with the purple marking, she could get a short glimpse of his mind, he appeared to be worried about Rin and even a little bit for her because of using too much energy. Well, she was not too sure about the last point as soon after that thought she could feel his revulsion for filthy and worthless human in general. Then she saw him changing before her eyes. His claws retreated into elegant but nevertheless strong looking hands with sharp talons. His long silvery hair framed his stoic face and his body was back to normal size, clad in his graceful white clothing decorated with a brocade of red flowers. He seemed to be fast asleep.

Kagome had never spent that much time in the distinct vicinity of the heir of the western lands without being threatened to get killed. She knew that he must be a kinda wealthy guy because of his attire and smug but nevertheless aristocratic demeanour. Despite those facts she was still surprised to notice that beautifully woven flower pattern on his silken garments.

'Flowers? Why does a cold taiyoukai wear such a pattern? Tenseiga, do you know something about that?' 'I am terribly sorry but in that case I can't provide you with any information...' After a short break it continued: 'If you could put me back to Sesshoumaru's side I can make him lighter and therefore easier for you to carry. But first wake his ward, so that we can go to your place, where ever that might be.'

Tenseiga could not make out much of the blurred information it had found in the odd clad woman's head, but she had helped to heal Sesshoumaru by using the weapon's powers, even if she was a close friend of Inuyasha. That was enough information for the sword to trust her and her abilities.

Kagome gently shook the sleeping girl and said "Rin, please wake up, we will go to a safe place, now that your lord is in a transportable condition. It is not far from here!" Rin rubbed her sleepy eyes and the first thing she did was looking for Sesshoumaru. "You have saved him, the wounds are not bleeding anymore. I owe you my life!" With that she clutched herself at the tired Kagome. "We just have to get him to the well, that's where I live. Don't be afraid after we have arrived – it looks a bit strange there but my mother is looking forward to meeting you!"

"I would really like to see your home then, Lady Kagome!" Rin replied happily. "Just Kagome, there's no need for the Lady. Now take his feet and I carry his torso, okay?"

'I hope mom is as delighted to see me and my patient as I told Rin...' but Kagome tried to push that thought aside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. I write for pure enjoyment and gain no profit from writing or publishing these stories. These stories are completely fictional.

Thanks a again for your reviews – I really appreciate them!! Wonder what you think about the next chapter…

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!

'I hope mom is as delighted to see me and my patient as I told Rin...' but Kagome tried to push that thought aside.

After Rin had grabbed the demon's feet and Kagome had shoved the rest of him (as carefully as possible) on her shoulders, the three of them headed to the well. He really was as light as a feather – they could do that, Kagome was now nearly sure of it. But after arriving at the Bone eating well, the door between times, the next problem already waited for them to be solved. 'How should I get him down there? Tenseiga??' Kagome sought advice from the sword.

'Perhaps we can activate some of his powers to hover him down? I'll be the connection between you and Sesshoumaru – you tell me what direction and I forward that to his unconscious but still working mind. What do you think?' 'That sounds so weird that it could actually work, let's give it a try!' Kagome answered almost cheerfully.

"Rin, can you climb down the well and wait there for us?" Kagome asked the little girl. "Hai, that's easy!" and with quite some speed Sesshoumaru's ward arrived at the bottom. The child had already detected some odd connection between the miko and the blade but didn't want to interfere. Getting her Sesshoumaru-sama back to health was first priority.

A little cloud appeared under Sesshoumaru's feet and Kagome let go of her additional weight. 'Now up a bit Tenseiga, yeah, stop. Move him some steps ahead, stop and now slowly down ... stop. Perfect!' It was so easy to influence this Sesshoumaru? Kagome couldn't believe what she had accomplished during the last 2 hours with the help of Tenseiga, as if instincts had taken over.

"I am coming down now, Rin. Give me your hand please!" Before stepping onto the ground Kagome took Rin's hand and also the taiyoukai's smooth but limp one. "Don't be afraid, whatever might happen" she reminded the girl on her right hand. The well-known light submerged the woman from the future together with the lord of the western lands and with his ward. As a precaution she sealed the well in case Inuyasha was not as patient as he had promised her.

Kagome had never before been travelling through the time accompanied by two other persons, only Inuyasha had visited the future with her. Although she had been sure that it would work she was really relieved to see Sesshoumaru and Rin by her side. "We are still in the well, did something went wrong?" Rin asked a bit frightened.

"Don't worry my dear, everything is alright. We only have to climb out of the well. In fact, it is the same place but another time, we are now 400 years ahead in the future. You are not allowed to talk to anyone about what you are going to see during the next days." Kagome told her. "I won't slip anything, I promise. This is so exciting!" After the girl had found that her beloved lord was out of danger, she was back to her cheerful self again.

'Now I know why I couldn't decipher the pictures in your mind – you are from the future. That turns out to become very interesting. Well, let's take our fluffy lord to the outside world then. Shall we repeat the procedure from before?' the blade inquired. 'His treatment is not fully carried out, though...'

'One step after another, tell me what to do after we have taken him to a more convenient place'. Kagome mumbled. 'As you wish' Tenseiga replied, a hint of concern swinging in its words.

They eventually succeeded in moving the still unconscious taiyoukai out of the well. After opening the wooden door to the shrine area, as she had done nearly 3 hours before, Kagome turned to her guests and announced "Welcome to Higurashi Jinja. Follow me please!"

When she wanted to make the first step out of the wooden building that surrounded the well she caught a cough coming from her patient. She turned to investigate his condition when her blue eyes met those golden gleaming ones of his. 'Why is he looking so intently at me?

Ah, I know what will happen next. He is going to shout at me that he didn't need my help and that I am just a mere worthless human who has no right to touch his divine form. I should have left him in his misery! I am never going to hear a thank you or something like that. He is after all the brother of Inuyasha. That gruffness must be within the whole family!'

Kagome glared back as madly as she could. As nothing else happened she abruptly spun back and walked out taking a surprised Rin with her. When she was about to close the door leading outside she thought she received some new channel of thoughts that didn't seem to belong to Tenseiga.

A low but soft male voice was echoing in her mind. 'I should really thank that miko for saving Rin and this Sesshoumaru! She appears to be quite enraged about something, perhaps thanking her would cool her down a bit. However, she should not be so unfettered in showing her emotions in such an open way. This behaviour is far too dangerous when dealing with potential enemies!'

Kagome once again turned her face to that infuriating son of a bitch, whose voice she apparently had heard, if only in her mind. "What was that? Do you want to tell me something, oh great demonlord?" Kagome was still quite angry about that imperious and overly intelligent youkai. It seemed that his mindpower had not been sufficient enough to move his ass out of a certain situation which would have been his death if she had not lent her hand so 'freely', but there he was, blaming her for being emotional.

As they were staring at each other, Rin looked at both of them wondering what was going on.

Kagome could only notice a short frown crossing his features before his emotionless mask slipped back into place and after some seconds Sesshoumaru went back to sleep, oblivious to everything around him.

'I am sorry I can't hold his powers activated anymore. He seems to have cut my connection with him!" Tenseiga stated wearily. 'We have to carry his whole weight the last part of the way, then.' Kagome suggested, calming down a little.

"Rin, I'll need your help with Sesshoumaru-sama here, if you could just deal with his feet again?" Kagome asked the little girl. "Sure, I'll do my best!" she answered eagerly.

If anybody saw them carrying along their burden, they would call the police for sure. It looked like a girl and a woman transporting a corpse in order to get rid of it next to the shrine. Or the spectator could think that they were taking home a heavily drunk person in an interesting manner. Luckily, nobody of the neighbourhood took notice of their peculiar behaviour.

Kagome crammed in her bag to retrieve the key for the front door after eventually getting there. Upon entering she cried out loud: "Mama, there was an accident and we have an injured person to tend to! I need your help!"

Only two seconds later the lights went on and Mrs. Higurashi, wrapped in a gown, came dashing down the stairs, asking "Kagome, you are back! Are you okay? And who are you two guys?" "Yes, mama, I am fine, but Mr. Sesshoumaru here is not in such a lucky position, he just got rammed by a car down the street and is now being unconscious. This is Rin, his little daughter. Please, can we help them?" Kagome lied while putting her hand over Rin's mouth. Phew, thank goodness that this idea struck her only a minute ago. Rin seemed to get the hint as she didn't interrupt her.

Mrs. Higurashi suspiciously narrowed her eyes at her daughter "And why don't you call the ambulance, then?" "Unfortunately, he doesn't have any insurance, so they wouldn't take him in. Before you ask, his daughter told me. Mom, please, he can rest in my room!" Kagome urged.

"Very well then. It's your responsibility now. Let's take him up and have a look at him!" her mother stated. "Arigatou, mom!" Kagome thanked her. "Rin, please follow us to my room, it's upstairs."

Together they shifted his body up the stairs and along the corridor until they reached Kagome's room. Mrs. Higurashi pressed the doorknob and pushed and held the door open with her right leg. Everyone was breathing heavily, but they were glad that the injured demonlord was finally propped into Kagome's bed. Her mother opened the upper part of his hakama, revealing a gorgeous formed chest and well-shaped but not too muscular stomach. The former cut was a little wet but hadn't opened so far. "That is quite a remarkable wound, but it seems that someone has already tended to it a short while ago!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Because of all the commotion Souta had also woken up and was now standing in the already jammed room, examining the face of the unknown visitor. He pointed at Sesshoumaru's face and said "Look there's a purple crescent moon on his forehead!"

"Now that you mention it, I see it, too! And doesn't he look a bit like Inuyasha?" his mother remarked. Kagome didn't like the way this conversation was going, "No, there is no resemblance at all! He is much more handsome and he has manners at least, I assume!" she trailed off.

'Did I say that loud? Oh no, shame on me! Though, he is quite nice to look at when he is sleeping so peacefully, an angel in disguise. But his character, it's as black as the night – you can't make out anything nice no matter how long you are looking for it. Or should I say it is as cold as ice – any emotions frozen off? Inuyasha is going to kill me when he finds out what I have done. He doesn't have to find out, now does he?' Kagome grinned evilly. Rin stood there agape – had Kagome just said that she liked the appearance of her master? Now if that wasn't good news! She did not quite understand the strategy of lying but she would play along.

"Sis, is that really the first time you have seen this guy?" Souta wanted to know. Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter's tension and sent the boy to bed. "But mama, I don't want to go to bed when there is finally something interesting going on!" he protested.

"Well, then go downstairs and prepare a nice cup of green tea for our guest and also for Rin, if she wants some!" with that she turned to the little girl. "Yes, please, Higurashi-sama, ah Mrs. Higurashi!" When Souta had left, her mother turned to Kagome. "Now is your last chance to tell the truth – who is this person?" At that sharp tone the taiyouki lightly stirred from his unconsciousness and slowly opened an eye, which was gone unnoticed by the others.

"Alright, alright! This is Sesshoumaru-sama, the brother, well half-brother of Inuyasha and lord of the western lands. And this is Rin, his ward. I wanted to go home today but had forgotten to bring the seeds of the moonstarflowers along, you know they are eradicated in our time. So I returned but when I climbed out of the well I heard some strange noises..." "And you had to follow them, leading you to this injured demonlord and you couldn't help but to help. Am I assuming that right?" her mother interrupted her story. "Yes, you've got me!" Kagome pouted. "My stubborn child! You know that could have ended up you being the injured one or even worse!"

"I certainly agree with those wise words from your okaasan, miko! There was no purpose in going into that dark forest – I was not in need of your help and still aren't!" the calm but icy voice of the now fully awake taiyoukai stated. Everyone turned to the dog demon, being surprised.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, if Lady Kagome hadn't come..." Rin started. "Rin!" was the only word Mr. Ice prince had to say to silence his ward. 'Don't anger him now' Tenseiga notified Kagome, but it was too late. "Well, then just try to stand up and we will see what Mr. Almighty can do!" the before warned woman glared.

Sesshoumaru tried to sit up and pressed his hands against the mattress. Due to all those exhausting efforts, the wound on his belly started to open again. "Please stop this foolish behaviour, Sesshoumaru! It doesn't help to accelerate the healing process for sure, only the opposite will happen! You are just the same mulish jerk as Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Never mention the half-blood's name in my presence again, or you'll regret it!" the injured (both body and pride) demon growled low. Mrs. Higurashi saw the conversation slipping out of hand. "Please Mr. Sesshoumaru, we will do everything so you will recover as fast as possible, but please try to behold of your temper! My daughter tends to be harsh sometimes, but she doesn't mean it that way. I beg of you!"

"Very well then, so be it." With that words he retreated back into Kagome's bed. At that moment Souta returned with a pot of tea and 3 cups on a tray. He put it on the desk next to the occupied bed. "Thank you very much, Souta! I want to introduce you to Sesshoumaru-sama, lord of the western lands and half-brother of..." Mrs. Higurashi announced, being interrupted by a threatening snarl emanating from a certain youkai.

Souta bowed and said enthusiastically "I knew it! You must be really strong then and wealthy – so cool!" Sesshoumaru didn't know the meaning of 'cool' but he found it suitable and acknowledged his appreciation with a cough. In Souta's mind an interesting idea took shape: when the demonlord was in a condition to get up, he wanted to invite him for a game of F1-racing on his new PS3.

Having enough of all the turmoil, his mother ushered Souta to bed. "Oh, why, just a little longer!" he pleaded, but Mrs. Higurashi remained at her point of view. "That was my last word! I am accompanying you and Rin to your room, now! I bring you some hot chocolate and then please go to bed!" she ordered and they left Kagome's room. "Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama, good night, Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't believe that her mother had left her alone with that unnerving taiyoukai. She glanced at the motionless male for another few seconds.

'That is going to be a long night for both of you, but I am going to be silent - for the rest of the night at least - as I need a rest from today's struggle! Have nice dreams!' Tenseiga directed to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, leaning against the desk, where Kagome had put it.

When her patient didn't utter any word, she went to the tea pot and filled two cups with the green-brownish liquid. Still nothing, not even a cough. Hesitating, Kagome handed him a cup, saying "It is still quite hot" when he slowly took it out of her hand, unintentionally brushing against her skin. At that collision she nearly dropped the teacup, it was just as if she had made contact with a powerful magical being, energy flowing over to her. In fact, he was a magical being after all. How powerful must he be when even now in this weak condition his strength was so overwhelming?

The only acknowledgement Sesshoumaru had shown for touching her was raising one of his delicate eyebrows. After sipping some delicious green tea, she inquired "May I take another look at your wound?" "You may" was the curt answer.

Kagome gently removed parts of his garment around the edge of the injury which had slightly reopened and let go a breath. "What is it miko?" "I am just terribly tired from today, but that's nothing compared to what you surly have handled today. You were deathly wounded and then you were brought to a weird future world – nothing of that has happened to me, so I can't complain."

"Do not belittle your deeds, miko! You have tended to the wounds of this Sesshoumaru and taken him and his ward to a save place. I owe you my gratitude after all, but don't take that for granted for all of your life."

"I don't know whether this was a compliment, but thank you for your words of appreciation. I'll only heal that wound of yours and then I call this a day!" 'And what a day!' Kagome added in her thoughts. Soon her pink healing power worked on the injured stomach and before the demonlord's eyes the wound was closed again.

It didn't feel bad, in fact it was quite intriguing seeing such skilled magic performed on his very self. After she had finished, a warm feeling spread across his still weakened body which rendered him slightly tired but nevertheless comfortable. Admittedly, he had not felt so relaxed and taken care of for a very long time.

"I am going to change into my pyjamas, so no peeking!" Kagome announced. "As if this Sesshoumaru would take any interest in looking at a human body." "Just do it and stop making me angry all the time!" "This was a mere statement, nothing else!" Finally the taiyoukai turned his head and stared out of the window.

Kagome had never been so embarrassed, but she had to admit that she was not used to change before a male, no matter if it was a gorgeous lord of the western lands. 'Perhaps I should ask him if he also wanted to wear something different during the night, nah, that would be even more embarrassing as I would have to help him in and out of his clothes. I don't take any interest in his body neither!' Finally in her pyjamas, Kagome retrieved a blanket from underneath the cupboard and laid it out on her couch. She also found an extra pillow. That would do for tonight, but not much longer – she already missed her cosy bed. Looking a last time at her patient, she switched off the light and whispered "Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama!" An voice with a barely audible amused pitch answered "Good night!"

Sesshoumaru was lying in her soft bed but could not sleep. There were too many things on his mind. 'So this is the future world? Everything is so different here. Outside the air smells so polluted and it reeks of human beings but here in the chamber of hers the scent is quite pleasant. It reminds me of the starmoonflowers in full bloom, during the midnight hour when the blossoms open up completely. Which reminds me of the coincidence that made her travel back in time. So she likes those pure flowers? It is only natural that they cannot survive in that contaminated atmosphere. But why can I perceive their enticing perfume then? Could it be emanating from that miko?

This woman is quite interesting for a ningen. Somehow she has succeeded in gaining the trust of Tenseiga and she could even mingle her now awakening powers with its energy. I'll have to interrogate that unfaithful sword about that after my health is entirely restored.

That filthy half-breed Naraku! He and his spawn had chosen a painful death by capturing my ward. Unfortunately I was not able to find the shikon shards this abomination has been holding in his possessed. Undoubtedly he must have hidden his treasure somewhere in his castle. Had he not used some black magic which blocked my natural healing abilities, I would have detected them. For now that threatening jewel is save there, as the disguising barrier is still in place. I'll take care of it when the time is suitable.

Tomorrow I have to ask the miko how those lighting devices working – she only pressed that strange white squared surface on the wall and the candles inside these glassy bowls went out. How can humans be capable of constructing such wondrous contraptions?

I hope for that little brat of hers that he is behaving decently while Rin is in his presence. Are only the three of them living in this building? I wonder where the head of this household is staying?'

Questions didn't cease to pop up in his mind and hadn't he been a being with an incredibly high amount of self-control he would have stood up and shaken Kagome until she had answered all of them. Eventually he shifted his position to the left side of the mattress from where he had perfect access for staring at the sleeping form of his rescuer. How vulnerable she was in that state. 'Just as vulnerable as you are!' Tenseiga reminded the stoic demonlord. 'I remember a certain sword saying that it wanted to refrain from speaking up for a longer period of time. You are unquestionably ready to provide me with some explanations, then? Why are you so talkative today, by all means?' – Silence – 'Foolish sword, don't dare to mock at me!

At that moment Kagome's body started to shake violently while she sobbed "Sesshoumaru, please don't die. I promised Rin to safe you from death. I won't break that promise, no matter what!"

'Am I causing her so much distress? She must rest properly, otherwise she will suffer from a lack of sleep and her healing power won't be replenished by tomorrow morning. I have to calm down her mind.' he pondered. 'Tenseiga!' Sesshoumaru mentally barked for the sword. 'You don't need me for accomplishing that task. You know, I also have my pride and would it be as enormous as yours I would not talk to you until the end of the world, no matter if you were the last intelligent being on earth! So cherish my presence as long as you can, otherwise I would look for another so called master. Perhaps I should ask Kagome if she takes me in... She would surely appreciate my advice unlike a certain inflated taiyoukai.'

'What have I done to deserve such a dim-witted sword? Why are you acting so ... unswordly?' the demon questioned, apparently having calmed down a bit. After a short silence Tenseiga finally answered 'I have nearly lost you today! I, the sword who can revive 100 lifes with one single blow, have helplessly lain in the grass watching you bleeding to death, had not the girl from the future come along! ... Good night!'

Realizing that he wouldn't get any help from that cursed sword, Sesshoumaru tried to concentrate on Kagome. To be sure that nobody, in particular a certain blade, would eavesdrop on his connection with her, he firmly withdrew his aura.

In his mind he imagined her smiling face with those sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly the scenery changed. He saw himself lying in his own blood and experienced the dread she had felt while fearing for his life in that very moment. 'I hope she doesn't feel the same for every enemy of hers, for instance for Naraku, but it would be too late anyway. His body is completely destroyed!' he thought, infuriated by the incomprehensible concern she had displayed for him.

'I have to concentrate harder if I want to soothe her! What would comfort Rin?' He sent a picture of a meadow full of blooming moonstarflowers to her scared mind. In the middle of the meadow he situated a nice little pond with a bridge spanning over it. Next to the water he planted a lime tree. Then he raised the temperature of the spring air to comfortable 23 ° C. 'Hm, what else? I need to show her that I am not in danger anymore, but how?' He placed his mighty demon dog form next to the pond. 'No, that is not going to convince her that there is no threat anymore!' Then something came to his mind, so adorable that a female would never sense any danger coming from it. However, he neither had never ever felt so humiliated before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everbody for such a long break in between... from now on I try to dedicate more time to this story, looking forward to your reviews and maybe anybody wants to be my beta?

Sesshoumaru changed himself into a sweet little puppy. He decided to have four instead of three legs when popping up in Kagome's imagination.

In the meantime Kagome found herself gaping at the beautiful scenery around her. She had never seen so many starmoon flowers on one single spot! That place seemed to be just made for her! In her mind she went to the middle of the bridge and let her bare feet hang into the clear water. A calm breeze caressed her face and blew through her hair. It felt too good! What had she just been worrying about? That wounded dog demon!

'That's my cue, then!'

A white furred puppy appeared at one end of the wooden bridge Kagome was sitting on. To catch her attention, it whined and wagged its tail. 'My, what's this adorable pup doing here? Hi there! Are you as lonely as I am?' To her surprise the little dog let out a sad yelp. 'You wanna get some attention, then?' she held her right hand out to the small being. It tentatively approached her and started licking her palm and fingers.

'That tickles! Ahh, please stop, my sides are already hurting from all that laughing!' Without any warning Kagome gently took the pup into her lap and began to pat her new pet, starting with its silky ears. Never having been caressed like that before, it stretched its legs and contently closed its eyes. The disguised taiyoukai had to suppress a purring sound. Ordinary dogs never purred!

'Now, what is that? It looks like a crescent moon!' Kagome had discovered some strange but also somewhat familiar markings on its forehead! Not wanting to be revealed so easily, the little image of Sesshoumaru jumped from her lap and ran to a shady place under the lime tree.

'Hey, wait for me, little furball!' she cried after the escaping dog. He stopped for a moment to let her catch up. When she finally arrived under the tree, he lied down and whined. Then he sent her a picture of a soft and welcoming bed. She took the bait and placed herself next to the demonlord in his fluffy form. He cuddled himself up to her and let his warmth spread to her finally calm body and mind. She put both her arms around him and tenderly stroked his soft fur with one hand and massaged his belly with the other. It felt so nice getting that sort of attention. His puppy form nuzzled its little head even closer. He sensed himself opening up his mind for her to let her know how he liked her touch.

'This is no good, I have to get out of that dream before I lose control! I am not used to such close contact even if that only is happening in our imagination!' With a last effort he made her sound asleep. Then he gently disconnected himself from her mind and returned back to his body. 'I never thought that I would react so strangely because of a mere touch...' With that thought he also fell fast asleep.

The morning sun blinked through the curtains promising a wonderful day. Some sunbeams reached Kagome tickling her nose. "Just some more minutes, mama!" the girl mumbled into her cushion while turning to the other side.

'Finally she is awake! Hopefully she will provide me with some answers now.' However, the demonlord didn't have time to ask her even one question, as only two minutes later the door to the corridor went open and Rin scurried in.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama, good morning Kagome! Mrs. Higurashi told me to inform you that breakfast is ready! Are you feeling better today, Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Ohayo, Rin!" Kagome, still a bit sleepy, returned the greeting.

"I also wish you a pleasant morning, Rin! We will soon be able to go home. My strength is steadily coming back to me." "I am so glad that Sesshoumaru-sama is recovering so fast... but Rin would like to stay some more days with Souta-kun, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi. Would Sesshoumaru-sama like that, too?" For a short moment Kagome could notice something like surprise written over her patient's face. Then he said "We will see..." 'I am getting too soft in this place! I have to get back as soon as possible!' He didn't like that idea. Why wanted Rin to stay here anyway?

"I come down in a few moments, you children go forth and enjoy your meal!" Kagome ushered Rin and the now also present Souta out of her room. Then she turned to the taiyoukai. "You really look much better today, Sesshoumaru! I myself feel refreshed as though I could heave the world out of its ankles, despite that harsh awakening of your ward!" "That is good to hear, miko!" was the curt response. "Don't make me mad at that early time of the day. Miko, miko, miko! I am no miko! Is my name so difficult to pronounce? Or is it because I don't address you with the respectful honorific? Phew! ... Anyway, what would you like for breakfast? Do you prefer raw meat? Or you wanna try an authentic breakfast of the future?" "Whatever you think is suitable for my healing process ... Kagome." he softly answered. "You want to suck up to me?" she glared at him furiously. Sesshoumaru slightly rose his right eyebrow. "I would never suck anything connected to a human being ahem, I mean doing that to a ningen! How insulting!" Kagome started to laugh out loudly. "Never mind, Sesshoumaru! I'll be back in a moment!" With that she rose from her bed, slipped into her sandals and went down to the kitchen, leaving behind an irritated demon.

"Mom has already left, she went shopping!" Souta informed her. "I see!" Kagome replied. Then she took out two plates and put them on a tray. Next she drew her attention to the well-equipped fridge, retrieving meat, fish, pickles, cheese and many other delicious things. The pile on the plates grew higher and higher.

"Are you sure you can carry that up by yourself, sister?" "I think I can manage that, if you only could help me with the miso-soup?" Kagome asked her brother. "Alright, I'll do everything for my beloved sister!" Souta said teasingly, following her with the pot. "Why are you so friendly? Do you want something from me?" Kagome wanted to know, after they had unloaded everything onto her desk. "Actually..."he began. "Souta!" "You are just as cold as him, you know that?" her little brother shouted while leaving Kagome's room. A low growl was the answer, but Souta was not sure whether Sesshoumaru or Kagome had been the creator of that scary sound.

When both the patient and his 'nurse' were the only people in the room, Kagome let out a sigh. 'Am I really that terrible?' she mused. Sensing her distress Shessoumaru wanted to distract her. "That composition seems to be quite interesting, is this all edible?"

"Do you think I'd poison you?" she snapped at him. "You would not be able to poison this Sesshoumaru, but basically I wanted to know what those things are!" he answered, unperturbed both his voice and face. "Just wait a sec, I have something to prepare before we can start having breakfast."

"This Sesshoumaru is not in a hurry!" he stated. Eventually her face lit up a bit. After cramming in the cupboard, she took out a plastic board and an L-shaped metal segment with wheels. Having retrieved everything needed, she assembled the parts, resulting in something like a mobile table which she moved over to her patient. "Now you can eat while sitting in the bed! Isn't that a clever tool?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he had to eat in bed – he wasn't that weak anymore; yet, he didn't interfere when she was busy laying the table for him. Today (and as long as he wanted) he had his private servant who deciphered every wish from his lips, although he just played along. If she had that urgent desire to nurse him... To tell the truth, he had never seen such a moody nurse, not that he'd ever needed one at all.

Each dish was now placed in a separate bowl. "This is obviously raw meat, here we have pickled radish, gohan (boiled rice), sausages, fresh fish, tamagoyaki (egg roll), cucumber, yoghurt and milk – they go together with these cereals; those are some sorts of French cheese, this is my favourite toast and if you want there is also some miso soup. Please help yourself!" After finishing her explanations she shoved the chair next to his bed and sat down at his side, watching what he would try first.

"Would you like some meat, Kagome?" Mischief sparkled in his eyes. "Excuse me, I am not a dog like you! I would never digest raw meat!" "Is that so?" he mocked at her. Suddenly she remembered the dream of last night. "When speaking about dogs – can you imagine that I dreamed of a cute little doggy? Its fur was silkily soft and so white!" At that statement Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask shattered to pieces. '"Why can she remember my images? How could this happen? I should never have comforted her mind. I felt much too comfortable myself!"


End file.
